memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Dove (episode)
The crews of the ''Enterprise'' and a Klingon battlecruiser are manipulated into a violent confrontation by an unknown force. Summary SUMMARY Background Information *Michael Ansara reprises his role as Kang in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Blood Oath" and the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Flashback". * Matt Groening, creator of ''The Simpsons'' named his recurring alien characters Kang and Kodos, after a character in TOS: "The Conscience of the King" and the character from this episode. *Bantam Books published a series of novelizations called "foto-novels," which took photographic stills from actual episodes and arranged word balloons and text over them, to create a comic book formatted story. The tenth installment was an adaptation of this episode. * Watch during the fight in the corridor after the entity changes the weapons into swords. Just before Kirk's group backs into the elevator, one of the props attached to the wall is dislodged and rolls around on the floor! * This is the only time Mr. Sulu works in the Jeffries tube. * This episode marks the only appearance in the original series of a female Klingon. In fact, we see two of them. * Although intra-ship beaming is routine in later incarnations of 'Star Trek', this is the first and only time it is done in the original series. * Watch for the plomeek soup stain from "Amok Time" on the wall against which Kirk punches Chekov. * The Klingon who says, "Stand and fight, you cowards!" is Pete Kellett, previously appearing in "Mirror, Mirror" as Farrell, Kirk's henchman. * At the end of the episode, although the entity is shown on the upper level of Engineering, that's not where the characters are looking! This might have been due to the fact that the background opposite the main wall was composed of a stilted platform that held up the Emergency Manual Monitor set. The set pieces through which Kirk searched for his double in "The Enemy Within" had been modified when the set was remodeled for the second season. According to set drawings, the walls of the bridge set would have been directly behind the open end of the engineering set. * John Colicos was originally going to return as Commander Kor for this episode. He was heartbroken when another committment made this impossible. * In the film "Koyaanisqatsi", the scene of Mara and Chekov can be seen for an instant in the fast montage of television images. * Stunt performer Charles Picerni is uncredited as the security guard who assists Scott and Sulu. * George Takei appears for a microsecond in Engineering at the very end of the show, although he is not seen in the hallway as the crew fight their way in. * Ubiquitous stunt man and extra Jay Jones can also be seen as a Klingon in a few scenes. * For whatever reason, Majel Barrett's computer voice is done in a much higher register in this episode and has a strong echo effect. These characteristics are not repeated in any of the episodes to come. * The Klingon agonizer used on Chekov is the same one seen in "Mirror, Mirror." *When the entity exits the Enterprise at the end of the episode, it's seen leaving through the front center of the secondary hull, thus canonizing the location of Main Engineering in a Constitution class starship for the first time. * Many fans consider this the last truly excellent episode of the series. * Footage of the Klingon ship is reused from Elaan of Troyius. * It's established that Kang's cruiser carried a crew of 400+ when he says "400 of my crew dead". The actual complement may be closer to 440 because Mara says there were "40 (Klingon survivors) against 400 of them (Enterprise crew)". * The officers' quarters are apparently in the saucer section, possibly Deck 6, as seen when the entity moves through circular corridors and there's a sign that says "Officers Quarters 6F-38". Kang and his shipmates also seem to be detained on this deck because Kirk orders them to be held not in the brig but in the officer's lounge. Also, if the turbolift "deck indicator" can be believed, there were about 6 decks between the bridge and this floor, with sickbay being in-between at around deck 5 or 4. All of the action in the episode seems to happen at no lower than deck 7, which is squarely in the primary saucer hull, and this includes Engineering, Auxiliray Control, and the Armory. * Spock says the Klingons control deck 6 and starboard deck 7, while they control everything above. At the time, the E's crew controlled Engineering, which means Engineering must be on either port deck 7 or anywhere from deck 5 and up. However, in the next scene, Scotty comes up a ladder shaft and walks through the nearby doors into the "Engineering Section" which is clearly marked by a sign on the wall. This means Engineering cannot be on "port deck 7" but anywhere from deck 5 and up, again placing Engineering squarely in the saucer. * There is also a room or area called "emergency manual control" which seems to be the famous "Jeffries tube", because Kirk orders Sulu to go down there and we next see Sulu standing in it fiddling with switches. * The "main life support couplings" are on deck 6, as Mara says, and this is where she goes when she is picked up by Chekov. * Spock says "Reactor Number Three" is near Engineering, and both are next to a curved corridor, again indicating saucer location for Engineering. The entity moves from this curved corridor into Engineering, and in the next scene emerges again into the curved corridor, which seems to be deck 6 because Mara has come to fiddle with the "main life support couplings". Mara and guard seem to have slipped out of the red door to their left, which seems to be the door to Engineering, which they just left Kang in. All of this points to a deck 6 location for Engineering. It should be noted that the room itself is so tall it occupies two decks, so the upper part could be in the "hump" of the upper part of the saucer, which is deck 5. Memorable Quotes * "Four-thousand throats may be cut in one night, by a running man." - Kang's officer * "We need no urging to hate humans, but for the present, only a fool fights in a burning house!" - Kang, quoting a Klingon proverb * "I, too, felt a brief surge of racial bigotry-- most distasteful." - Spock * "I shall attempt a compensatory reading of Klingon units." - Spock Links and References Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov Guest Stars * Michael Ansara as Kang * Susan Howard as Mara * David L. Ross as Johnson (Lieutenant) * Mark Tobin as Klingon * Majel Barrett as Computer (voice) * Pete Kellett as Klingon (uncredited) * Charles Picerni as security guard (uncredited) * Jay Jones as a Klingon (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References Archanis IV; armory; auxiliary control; battle cruiser, Klingon; Beta XII-A; Beta XII-A entity; Chekov, Piotr; claymore; Devil; dilithium; distress call; food synthesizer; general quarters; intraship beaming; Klingons; Klingon Empire; numanol capsule; Organian Peace Treaty; science officer; theragen. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 33 (original two episode single-disc release) * Star Trek: The Original Series - The Complete Third Season (disc 2 of the set) Category:TOS episodes de:Das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte nl:Day of the Dove